Someone understands
by gracybaby1997
Summary: Bakura's a half breed, part angel, part demon, so is Malik what happens when they finally meet will Bakura's nightmares stop will her big brother stop being over protective. i put this under rated M because of nightmares i try to make them scary also because of sexual activity later on. thiefshipping


Chapter 1 rejected.

There were 3 realms Heaven, Earth and Hell each one had their own species Heaven had angels, Earth had humans and Hell had demons. Heaven had one being that was not a pure blooded angel This being was a male who was part angel part demon He had bronze colored skin that represents demon skin the rest is angel features such as wings made of feathers and a halo his name was Malik, Hell also had one different than the others this being was female she had Dark black bat like wings on her back for the part of her that was demon and for the angel part pale skin that was sensitive and got bruised easy, her name was Bakura, she also had a big brother named Akefia and a little brother named Ryou. This is Bakura's story

Bakura's P.O.V.

I was laying on my bed waiting for something to happen my big brother Akefia whose 18 won't let me go out without him with me because I get hurt and bruised easily and I don't get it I mean I'm 16 and he doesn't trust me enough to not get in trouble, Ryou gets to go out by himself and he's only 10, I think Akefia's to overprotective of me because of the angel blood I have mixed in with demon blood, it's not really surprising now that I think about it I do get teased and bullied a lot (because I'm a half breed) when I'm away from him but still I want to have fun and fight like the other demons it's totally doesn't seem right to not be able to do that kind of dangerous stuff, but he said NO because of coarse I get hurt easily, it's not fair seriously what the heck is going on because I don't like it one bit.

"Bakura are you done daydreaming because big brother said it was time to eat." Ryou states simply I groan but get up anyway.

We head to the dining room and start eating sometimes I think Ryou's stomach is a black hole he never seems to get his stomach full at all I sit quietly and eat while listening to Ryou and Akefia argue over me.

"Why can't you let her go out and have fun I mean seriously." Ryou's voice yells

"Because she gets hurt way too easy besides she's part angel other demons would want to hurt her bad and I won't let that happen to my baby sister, got it!" Akefia screams

"Umm guys don't I get a say in this I mean it's my life and by the way Akefia I think you're too overprotective of me." I butted in

"No you don't get a say in this because you'll-" Akefia yells but doesn't get to finish

"GET HURT I ALREADY KNOW THAT, YOU'RE SO OVERPROTECTIVE!" I yell and run out of the room and go to my bedroom and slam my door.

Anyway I'm in my room being all mad because I don't get a say in anything that has to do with me eventually I fall asleep and just my luck I have a nightmare.

_*nightmare*_

"_Akefia where are you" I call but I don't get an answer I start to panic "Ryou where are you!" still no answer_

_I start walking around the house looking for my brothers I made my way to the kitchen to see a horrible sight broken cabinets, blood stains everywhere as if there was a fight and then the person I least wanted to see dead my big brother_

"_Akefia!" I run over to him tears running down my face I hold him in my arms shaking him trying to get some sign of life "Akefia wake up please Wake Up!" I finally realized he was really dead but who killed him. As much as I didn't want to let go I put him back down I stand up shaking violently from being scarred and from the sorrow I was feeling._

_After I left the kitchen in search of Ryou I hear him scream and I ran as fast as I could to his room, There in his room stood the one responsible for killing my brothers I run over to guy and hit him as hard as I could after I hit him he threw a knife at me it landed right in my heart as soon as I pull the knife out I was just about to kill him with it but then I dropped it and fell to my knees and then I fell all the way down._

_*end of nightmare*_

I woke up with a gasp I was terrified what if that would happen someday I snuck out of my room and into Akefia's I quietly open the door and see him sleeping peacefully in a dream of most likely him killing some guy, I ran up and jump on him squeezing him tight.

"What the Hell! Bakura? Bakura what wrong?" Akefia asks me

"I had a nightmare that you and Ryou were killed and eventually so did I after trying to get revenge for you two." I said then I started crying into his chest holding him tight

"Bakura its ok I'm right here and I'm still alive, like I'd let some bastard kill me." He said with a little laugh.

"But you never know." I said still crying hard

"That's true can't argue with you there."

"What's going on why's Bakura in you room?" Ryou asks as he walks in.

"In one word, Nightmare." was Akefia's answer

"OH are you ok Bakura?" Ryou asks me worry in his eyes

"I'm fine now, although I'm afraid to go back to sleep now." Was my answer

"Well then, how about a family sleepover in my room?" Akefia says he doesn't usually let us sleep in his room

"Yeah sure." Me and Ryou say at the same time we then look at each other confused at this Akefia chuckles a bit while we both jump on him and cuddle up close I think I'm getting to old for this but ever since mom and my brothers dad died I've been scarred about losing them too I had a different dad okay I don't know what became of my birth father all I know about him is he was an angel. Soon we all fall asleep.

Pretty soon it was morning me and Ryou woke up to Akefia missing we started to panic we looked in every room in this house and still no sign of him

"Ryou I'm going out to look for Akefia you stay here in case he comes back tell him I'm sorry but I went to look for him got it." I say

"Sure sis but be careful OK." Ryou says

"I'll do my best." After I say that I ran out the door and into the world of hell.

I've been looking for about an hour and I still refuse to go into the main town, we live in the middle of a forest that's always on Fire, anyway one of the bullies found me and called for his gang I froze in fear

"Well if it isn't Bakura and look guys without her big brother to stop us from beating her up. We're going to make sure you're good and bruised before you big brother finds you and maybe make you bleed some too got it half breed." The leader says to me I turn around to face him

"My big brother wouldn't like." I say

"Well if you hadn't noticed no one is even close to this area." The leader says

Just when I was about to say something I got punched and I fell to the ground the next thing I know is I'm being kicked really hard by all five of them.

Akefia's P.O.V.

I just got back from my meeting with the Ruler of Hell and I entered the house Ryou ran up to me and was trying to say something but I didn't understand he's talking way to fast

"Ryou what's wrong and can it wait I'm tired, where's Bakura at?" I ask

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, she said she's sorry but she was worried and went out to look for you and it's been like 2 hours since she left the house and she still not back." Was Ryou's reply

"Shit I told her not to leave without me ever." I said rather angry and ran out of the house to find her.

About an hour later I saw something on the ground as I got closer I saw it was another demon my heart broke at who it was.

"Bakura!" I yell as I ran to her side she was bruised pretty badly and bleeding a little I'm just glad it wasn't a lot I pick her up and hold her close to my chest a few tears running down my face "It's going to be okay Kura I promise."

"Big brother I'm so sorry I was just worried about you." she said in a weak voice before she went unconscious.

I ran home as fast as I could and about 10 minutes later I decided it would be faster to fly so I spread my wings and took off half an hour later we were home I burst through the door and made Ryou jump in surprise and then ran off to Bakura's room with Ryou close behind after I laid her on the bed I go get the first aid kit and start tending to her wounds luckily nothings broken

"Big brother is she gonna be alright?" Ryou asked

"I don't know but I hope so alright the best thing we can do is let her get some rest." Was my answer

"But I don't wanna leave her side yet she hurt pretty badly." Ryou whined

"Fine you take a nap next to her but don't hurt her." I sighed

Ryou went to lay down next to her and soon he fell asleep. And eventually I joined him.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I woke up in slight pain last thing I remember is Akefia telling me it's going to be alright I look out my window to see it's daytime and tried to get out of bed only to be stopped I looked to my left to see Ryou then I look to my right to see the source of why I can't get up Akefia has his arm over me in a protective way I shook him hard he doesn't wake up there's only one way to wake him up now just then I slapped him as hard as I could and he immediately woke up and grabbed my hand oh did I mention Ryou fell out of bed when I slapped him

"What the hell Bakura why'd you slap me?" Akefia asked me

"Let's see where to start oh yeah you wouldn't wake up, my back hurts and I'm hungry so can I please have something to eat?" As soon as I was done talking my stomach growled at me, Akefia laughed at this.

"Fine but you need to give me an apology for going out of the house without my permission, making me worry and screaming just to get me up." He said kind of mad

"OK, I'm sorry, I was worried about you, me and Ryou panicked when we found out you were gone. Where'd you go anyway dare I ask?" I question him which isn't a good Idea

"If you must know I was at a meeting with the Ruler of Hell now if you excuse me I'm going to go make breakfast or lunch whatever time it is okay." He answers

"Yeah I'm hungry!" me and Ryou say at the same time, how do we do that I wonder.

Akefia leaves and Ryou gets off the floor and sits by me, we sit in silence, until Akefia called us for lunch we rush off to the dining room and sit down well Ryou ran I walked since I'm hurt, good thing I heal a little bit faster that Demons do, probably has something to do with me being part angel any way I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Ryou grabs my hand and starts dragging me along the I almost scream but Akefia stops Ryou from dragging me any further.

"Ryou what have I told you about dragging your sister through the house especially when she hurt." he says angry

"You said don't drag her on the floor I thought she would run with me though." Ryou answered

"Ryou how can I run when I'm injured, I mean seriously I got a long cut on my back which hurts more now that you dragged me on the floor." I butted in rather angry like Akefia

"OK I'm sorry I forget things alright." Ryou said innocently

Me and Akefia both sigh and my brothers help me off the floor we then head for the dining room to eat for once we ate quite which is a surprise because usually they're fighting or they argue about me just then Akefia coughed to get our attention.

"We are going to have some guests over for a few months, Ryou you're not going to like this but they're Angels and Bakura one of them is part demon so I figured you would like him a little because he understands what it's like to be rejected by his own kind they're going to help us demons with the problem at hand the temperature swings we've been having you one minute it's the regular temperature and next it's freezing." Akefia says at hearing this, my face lights up I mean finally someone who understands Ryou looked ready to explode his anger but somehow kept his cool

"Alright finally someone who understands me is coming speaking of which when are they coming?" I ask very exited

"They'll be here tomorrow morning OK." Was Akefia's answer

"I call sleeping in the living room." Me and Ryou both yell, seriously how do we do that? We start to argue when Akefia interrupts us

"You both can sleep in the living room the couch can hold at least six people." Akefia says while Ryou jumps up and down I simply go over to him and hug him he hugs me back careful not to hurt me after all I do have a long cut on my back it's not very deep but still a tiny bit deep

We all watch TV in the living room until we fall asleep even Akefia fell asleep in the living room.

Akefia's P.O.V.

I woke up to a knock on the door I feel my Sister stir next to me I quickly get up and answer it before she wakes up it was the Angels I immediately let them in

"Welcome I know this isn't much but it'll do till you get to go home." I greet them

"Alright I'm Yugi this is Yami and that's Malik he's part demon you said you have a sister that's part angel and a brother that's all demon?" Yugi asks I nodded "OK I would like to speak to them could you please wake them up?" I nod again and leave to go get them.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I wake up when someone started shaking me and Ryou I slowly open my eyes to see Akefia

"Go away." Me and Ryou mumble he only shake us harder and finally I fall out of bed and Ryou falls on top of me I scream Akefia quickly covers my mouth

The angels rush in and see that Ryou fell on top of me anyway I'm feeling a lot of pain right now

"What happened in here?" The smallest angel (Yugi) asks

"My brother fell on top of me" I turn to Ryou "Nice going Ryou you hurt me."

"Not my fault if Akefia would've let us slept this wouldn't have happened so nice going Akefia!" Ryou says

"I was trying to tell you are guests are here and they wanted to speak to you." Akefia say rather annoyed

"Sorry Big brother." Me and Ryou say then look at each other confused and everybody laughs except me and Ryou "WHAT'S SO FUNNY! Seriously how do we do that?"

"Anyway I'm Yugi this is my older Brother Yami and that's Malik he's part demon as you may have guessed by his skin color." Yugi says then points to me "you're part angel your skin color looks like that of an angel's skin color" at those words I hide behind my Big brother Akefia "Was it something I said?"

"No you didn't say anything wrong she's just not used to somebody accepting her besides me and Ryou, she just got out of another fight yesterday and she's still a little sore, I don't know why but demons just won't accept her, all they do is hurt and try to kill her." Akefia said

"Subject change please I don't like this." I said rather annoyed still hiding

"Bakura come out from behind me and meet our guests." Akefia said

"No way am I goi-." before I could finish Akefia grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out from behind him and held me still by my shoulders "umm hi I'm Bakura nice to meet you." I said kind of scarred

"Anyway I'll show you to our guest rooms luckily we have 3 so there's enough room here for everyone and don't get scarred if my sister screams at night she often has nightmares but I always go calm her down so there's no need to worry." Akefia says

We then proceed to show them to their rooms they're all on the top floor including mine, Ryou's and Akefia's rooms are at one end of the hallway and our guests are at the other end near the stairs, once they're settled in I go to my room and read a book called 'Darkness Forever' it's about a man who has to stop demons from turning the world into endless darkness and in the end he fails, what I already finished it I'm just reading it again for like the hundredth time, it's the only book I have OK, I'm trying to get Akefia to get me more books like 'Darkness Forever' anyway I just started reading when there was a knock on my door I get up and open it to see Malik standing there I let him in.

"So, what's up, you seem upset?" I ask

"Oh nothing much, you know I never met another half breed before." He says

"Yeah that's me the only half breed in hell." I say back

"You wanna do something later?" He asks

"I would but Akefia won't let me leave the house without him otherwise I get bullied." I answer

"Oh okay well we could watch a movie here then if you want?" He asks another question

"Sure sounds fun can my brothers watch it too, oh almost forgot It better have blood and gore in it." I say

"Sure your brothers can watch it too and why don't you choose the movie." He says

"Alright how about tonight?" I say

"Sounds good to me." He says with a smile

We started talking and before we know it time for bed, Akefia always makes sure we're asleep by 10:00 pm. For some unknown reason, he walks in my room and sees I'm still up talking with Malik

"Bakura it's late you should be getting to bed and Malik why don't you get to bed too I have a meeting tomorrow." Akefia says to me

"Am I going to the meeting with you big brother?" I ask my eyes curious

"I'd let you but this meeting is for Me, Yugi, Yami and Ryou. I'm sorry." He says back

"WHAT! Ryou get to go are you kidding me he's only 10 and what about Malik here is he going too?" I ask upset

"Malik's not going because The Ruler of Hell does not want half breeds in his castle I'm sorry Bakura but that's why you can't come with me our Ruler would probably kill you if you stepped one foot in the castle." Akefia says a little mad

"Oh alright." I said sadly then turn to Malik "See you tomorrow Malik nice talking to you we'll watch a movie tomorrow."

"OK Goodnight Bakura." Malik says and runs off to his room

"Goodnight Bakura try not to have a nightmare." Akefia says

"I'll try but no promises because I can't always stop the nightmares from coming." I said

He then leaves and I fall asleep in about 2 hours

Akefia's P.O.V.

_*nightmare*_

_I was walking down the halls looking for Ryou I needed to ask him something but I forgot what it was as soon as I turn the corner to go into his room I see him under his covers as I got closer I see a damp red stain on the covers and immediately pull the covers off I fell to my knees, on the bed laid my little brother Ryou his eyes closed as if he were asleep but there was a big stab wound above his heart making it look like his heart had been torn out Blood going everywhere it was horrible the person that meant the second most in my life dead just gone forever then I realized that whoever killed Ryou must still be in the house but why? Just then I hear a loud painful scream and I immediately recognize who it was it was Bakura_

"_Bakura!" I yelled as I ran through the whole entire house looking for my little sister_

_I find her in the kitchen a knife sticking out of her chest where her heart is I ran over to her, tears running down my face I holds her in my arms "Bakura wake up please don't leave me, you can't leave me." suddenly I stand up after setting her back down and something stabbed me in the back the blood flowing fast I fall down, with the last of my strength I take her hand in mine and soon I die._

_*end of nightmare*_

I woke up with a short scream that was the first nightmare in a long time

Bakura's P.O.V.

I woke up to a scream I immediately recognize it to be Akefia's I got out of bed fast and quickly ran to his bedroom to make sure he's okay I walk in his room without making a sound and saw him on the bed hugging his knees I walk closer and lay a hand on his shoulder he looks up at me

"Akefia what's wrong I heard you scream?" I ask him

"Nothing I'm fine." He mumbles

"Come on there's has to be something wrong you look like you're about to cry plus I can tell you're lying to me, so spit it out." I say worry clear in my voice

"Fine I had a nightmare that you and Ryou were killed and it scarred me because I don't usually have nightmares, alright now you know." He says the tears he was trying to hold back starting to fall

"It's okay I'm fine and so is Ryou don't worry we're not going anywhere for a long time if you want I'll sleep in here tonight OK?" I say still worried he only nods and I get in bed with him and wrap one of my wings around him to help calm him down "Sleep well."

It's now morning and I wake up first then Akefia we head down stairs and eat with Ryou and our guests the angels after we're done Akefia, Ryou, Yami and Yugi head to the castle leaving me and Malik to watch 'When Hell Breaks Loose' we now sitting on the couch watching the movie, a part with a whole lot of blood comes on and he hides under the blanket he's using.

"You OK Malik you seem afraid." I say

"I'm okay, don't worry about me just finish the movie." He replies

"We can do something else if you want here I'll turn off the movie."

"S-Sure that's fine with me this movie's scary." He answers

We stop the movie and go upstairs to my room and start talking until Akefia comes in.

"Bakura, Malik shouldn't you be in bed its 12:36 am. Get to bed alright." Akefia says

"Aww OK, bye Malik, see you tomorrow." I say

"OK see you tomorrow too bye." Malik says

Malik heads to his room while Akefia makes his way over to me and sits down.

"You okay you seem distracted?" He asks

"I'm fine just thinking about how it's nice that someone finally understands me." I answer

"Well okay just checking have a goodnight sleep." He says

"You too, try not to have another nightmare." I say with a little giggle he frowns but nods


End file.
